Steps
by Darkie Shadower
Summary: We all know little steps lead to big, pretty things. But there's this kind of steps that lead right toward an endless, black hole... Why my steps were the second kind! Rated T, because it's Warriors, kids. You never know.


So um, hi! It's Darkie Shadower over here, nice to meet you. ^^

This' my first WC fanfic, so please - flames out, but I'd love to hear some constructive critics(?). Also, reviews inspire me, and please - If you read the story, please leave a review so I can update faster, hehe. 0u0

Anyway, the story's set long after Bramblestar's reign, but the four clans still exist as whole.

Anyway, I have some typos here and there, but it's because of my nationality. English ain't a mother-language to everyone, mind 'ye.

Anyway, on with it!

* * *

 ** _ThunderClan_ **

**_Leader_ \- Leafstar; a black and orange tortoishell with expressive, green eyes**

 ** _Deputy_ \- Snowstorm; a young and lean white top, with a black tail and a black ear, pale green eyes, almost white**

 ** _Medicine Cat_ \- Deep-pool; an elderly tom with dark grey coat with large, paler flecks and dark eyes, like the sky long after dawn**

 ** _Apprentice_ \- Redpaw; a reddish she-cat with a brown tint, dark amber eyes, Leafstar's only daughter**

 ** _Warriors_ **

**Icestep; white tom with blue eyes, slightly deaf**

 **Firesky; orange tom with pale blue eyes and black tail tip and toes, Leafstar's brother**

 **Littlecloud; fluffy, pale-grey tom with a white chest and blue eyes**

 **Snakeflower; dark she-cat with black spots and toxic green eyes Rabbitpelt; dark brown tom with a stumpy tail, amber eyes**

 **Oakbreeze; chocholate tom with white stripes, blue eyes**

 **Birchwing; little she-cat with a long tail, pale, sandy pelt and brown eyes**

 **Blackstorm; obsidian she-cat with dark blue eyes, sister to Deep-pool**

 ** _Apprentices_ **

**Mousepaw; grey tom with brown eyes, apprentice to Rabbitpelt**

 **Snowpaw; white tom with dark brown eyes, apprentice to Icestep**

 **Stormpaw; creamy she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice to Snakeflower**

 ** _Queens_ **

**Tigerbite; grey-brown tabby with plain green eyes, mother to Icekit and Branchkit**

 **Birdflight; pale tabby with white flecks on her stomach, orange eyes**

 _ **Elders**_

 **Amber-rain; orange tabby with green eyes**

* * *

Another wail escaped the nursery. The warm sun was shinning high in the sky, embracing the ThunderClan camp bellow. The nearby oaks were softly whispering sweet nothings above the cats' heads as they carried with their duties. Their paws were softly moving over the dusty ground, ignoring the wails of the kitting queen.

Behind the branch wall of the nursery was a grey tabby with a brownish tint, a small brown newborn near her stomach. A tom was sitting next to her, his dark blue eyes observing the queen. Near him was his own apprentice - Redpaw, a small she-cat with amber eyes. She was sitting near the queen's head, making soothing motions with her paw on the she-cat's back.

" Push. " The elderly medicine cat, Deep-pool would murmur as another contraction came. The queen would give a final push, and her first daughter was born. Taking deep gulps of breath, the she-cat would draw her head backwards, trying to slow down her own heartbeat.

The reddish appretice would rise from her paws, taking the small kit in her jaws, placing it near it's mother's belly. Seeing the nod of her mentor, Redpaw would take a step backwards, leaving the nursery with her mentor.

" Well, that was intense. How are you feeling, Tigerbite? " A pale tabby would ask, her pretty orange eyes wide. She was resting on the other side of the nursery, watching the birth this whole time. The she-cat doubted she would get a reply, but she felt, she _needed_ to know her kit-hood friend was okay. Earning a nod from the dark tabby, the pale she-cat, named Birdflight would make a few, careful steps toward the now-nursing-queen. Sitting a few whisker-lengths away from her, she would lower her small head toward the new-born kits. " They're beautiful, Tigerbite. What are you going to name them? "

A chuckle would come from the other queen, as she turned her head to look at her kit-hood friend. Offering a tired, warm smile, she would turn her green gaze back to the new-borns. " Why, thank you, Birdflight. " She would murmur in her usual, melodic voice, curling her slim tail protectively around the new branch of her kin. " I was thinking.. I'd like you to name the tom. "

The pale queen would gasp, looking down at the two kits. Her orange eyes glinting with excitement as she observed the tom - A dark brown kitten, with lighter, grey flecks here and there. " What do you think of Branchkit? "

Tigerbite would offer another smile at her friend, her tail caressing the little kit's head. " Branchkit is a wonderful name, Birdflight. I was thinking of Icekit for the other one. " She would nervously gaze at the she-kit - a small tabby with a white neck, muzzle and toes. She had an adorable, white tail-tip as well. There were ivory lines around her closed eyes. The pale queen near her would let a quiet sigh at the nervous notes at her friend's tone.

" You shoudn't judge her hard, you know. She's not responsible for _that_. "

The new queen would look toward her kithood friend. Her plain, green eyes were wide open, full with unspoken fears and secrets. A few stray tears would fall from them, creating new marks at the queen's pretty face.

" I know, but.. "

. . .

 _I cannot forget what he did to us._

 _To be continued . . ._


End file.
